Dissdia 012 duodecim: The New Beginning
by hunter344
Summary: Lightning was killed and Cloud wants revenge so he gathers up a plan to take out Chaos and bring destruction upon the Land or Discord, but when he arrives he is unaware of the danger he never thought existed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was 2051, and the world was quite split between 2 deities, Cosmos and Choas. Cosmos was all for the helping the people, as of Choas wanted destruction to the world. In 2049, Cosmos gave her life to protect the people from Chaos and locked him away for 2 years but now he was out. Cosmos had a group of warriors called, The Heros of Light, they were to protect the people of the world from Chaos and anything he brings with him. Chaos decided to make an army of his own, and he created, The Villians of Darkness.

Lightning and Cloud, the leaders of the Light Clan decided to plan a move to rein destruction upon chaos but

"What is in a man to protect when all he can is kill." said Cloud, "All we have a memories and even those can be taken away from us."

"Cloud, don't doubt yourself" Lightning suggested, "think of the things that's brought happiness to you"

Cloud only shrugged.

They could hear the wolves howling in the woods behind them, as night grew closer and closer. Lightning told the others to depart and get into formation, for this was going to be a long battle. Lightning draws her Blazefire Saber, and Cloud readied his Buster Blade. The other teams went their own ways and Lightning and Cloud headed forth.

BOOM! A VOLCANO ERUPTED ON THE DARK SIDE OF THE WORLD!

"I guess there's no running from this" Cloud spoke

"This is our story, let it end a good way." Lightning said

They departed to the Land of Discord.

They managed to reach there within 24 hours but they weren't tired they were ready to settle this and give life back to Cosmos.

(muffled laugh) "good to see you, Cloud."

It was Clouds arch nemesis Sephiroth and along side him was Chaos himself

"Sephiroth, what do you want" Cloud spoke

"What I want Cloud, is to sail the cosmos with this planet was my vessel just as Chaos did long ago, and one day we will find a new planet and on its soil I'll barry a shinning new future" he said

"Well what going to happen to this planet" Cloud once again

"Well that's up to you Cloud!" Sephiroth ended

"Shut Up" Lightning yelled "I have heard enough. Cloud take Sephiroth, I will deal with Chaos"

Cloud and Sephiroth began to fight as well as Lightning and Chaos. The battle raged on for several hours but finally Cloud dropped Sephiroth in an immediate surprise attack.

"Stay where you belong in my memorys" Cloud spoke

Sepiroth replied, "I will, never be a memory."

Sepiroth disappeared

Cloud looked around stuned, he didn't have clue where Lightning was. Then he spotted her laying on the ground. He ran to her but he found she was covered ina pool of blood.

"DAMN!" he said

Lightning looked up at Cloud to see his face once more. "Cloud, before I leave you, I must say someth…" she stopped she had to gather air

"I said I would live out both our lives, easy to make that promise," Cloud spoke, "I tried but I…"

"It's ok" Lightning spoke, "You will be my living legacy, you will be the proof I once existed." She breathed a long hard breath. She finished her last breath with, "My honor, my dreams, there yours now, I love you Cloud and I know I have never admitted that to you but you are…" and she was gone.

"Cloud began to cry but there was nothing he could do, she was gone and that was it. "Lightning, I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Lightning's death, Cloud began to seek revenge upon Chaos. He headed back Cosmo area to regroup with the other members of the Light Clan. He explained the death of Lightning to his fellow brothers. "I have a plan" he said, "we are going to strike back at Chaos and we are going to destroy his memories."

Squall was a muscular boy train by a group of elites called SeeD. He was about 5'6 and wore black pants that had silver chains on them and wore a black vest with white fur around the collar. "Cloud how are we actually gonna do this, I mean is this even possible to defeat Chaos. Even with Lightning alive or dead we really never made any progress."

Cloud jumped down off the stone pillar he was standing on and came face-to-face with Squall. "Listen Soilder, we are here to win no matter what it takes, do you hear me?" Cloud yelled.

Squall with an angery voice, deep and clear, "Don't ever yell at me like I'm in some type of army. I wasn't apart of Soldier like you Cloud, I wasn't made fake by Shinra."

Soldier was an army squad made by a company named Shinra, owned and operated by Rufus Shinra. Only the best warriors ever make it into Soldier.

"Squall I'm sorry, please forgive me. I am just a little angry with Chaos for bringing death upon Lightning." Cloud said.

"I understand" Squall murmured

A girl named Tifa spoke up, "OK, Cloud if we are going to do this then where should we be going and what should we do?" Tifa was a 17 year-old teen that was about 5'5 and she isn't afraid of anything that gets in her way; she always used her fist to fight she never believed in weaponry.

"Well Tifa, this is what we are going to do. We are going to go steal several pounds of crystal powder, this will make us in crystal form. Then we are going to act like Manikins to get into the Land of Discord undetected." Cloud planed out

Manikins are exact copies of the Warriors of Light that Chaos created in order to keep Cosmos's warriors busy while he created a plan to kill Cosmos. The Warriors of Light constantly fought the manikins for days, for there were limitless amounts.

Squall approached, "Cloud I have never heard a more brilliant idea in my life, you sure know how to plan out a mission."

Cloud smiled, "No who's with me!"

Everyone raised their weapons and they all said, "Ok let's do this."


End file.
